Slime and Cookies
by Tarafina
Summary: Drabble: "You see where it went?" Dean asked his grandson, eyes wide and searching through the field. :Chloe/Dean:


**Title**: Slime and Cookies  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: Grandparents by aislinmara  
**Word Count**: 1,022  
**Summary**: "You see where it went?" Dean asked his grandson, eyes wide and searching through the field.

**_Slime and Cookies_**  
-Drabble-

"You see where it went?" Dean asked his grandson, eyes wide and searching through the field.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Where _what _went Grampy D?"

His lips thinned. "The slimy green thing, Joey. It was running this way."

Scratching his temple, he shook his head. "I didn't see no slimy things."

Dean looked down at him, nodding. "Yeah... They're sneaky little bastards!" His brows rose suddenly. "There it is!" He rushed off into the field. "And quit playin' in the mud!"

"Aw, but I was buildin' somethin'."

"Go draw a picture for your grandma or something," he yelled, still racing through the waist high grass.

With a sigh, Joey stood up from the mud and started walking back toward the house. His dad and mom wouldn't be picking him up for a few hours, so he spent most of his day at his Grampy D's and Grammy Chloe's. As he got closer he could smell the cookies his grandma had been baking when he went outside to play and he hurried up, picking up dirt that clung to his muddy pants. He nearly tripped on the stairs, but caught himself and pulled open the screen door before hurrying inside. "Gramma! I smell _cookies_!" he exclaimed.

"And I see a lot of mud, my little man. Were you playing in the puddles again?" she wondered, kneeling next to him.

Next to his mom, he was pretty sure his grammy was the prettiest and nicest girl alive. And she didn't have any cooties either; he knew 'cause his Grampy D told him that to get rid of her cooties he had to kiss her lots and he never stopped, so she was cootie free! "Just a little," he said, pouting his lips up at her and widening his eyes in his patented puppy-dog look.

"Oh no, I don't fall for that one, Joey. Your dad perfected that long ago and I'm completely immune," she assured with a wink. "Now what were you saying about cookies?"

He rocked front and back on his feet. "I smelled some!"

"Well..." She tipped her head to the side, her grey hair pulled up in a pony tail. "I _might_ have been baking a few, but I'm not sure... I think somebody might've eaten them already..."

He frowned, brows lifting. "Was it the big slimy thing Grampy D's chasing?"

She didn't look surprised or concerned; she never did when he told her about the weird monsters his grandpa always seemed to be after. "He _still _hasn't caught it?" She sighed, shaking her head. "He's getting old, that one. Reflexes aren't the same."

"I'm telling Grampy D you called him old," he told her, smirking.

She lifted a brow. "Oh yeah? Well then I guess I'm not sharing my cookies, am I?"

"Aw come on! I won't tell, I promise!" He hopped up and down, eyes searching for the hot pan of cookies he was sure would by nearby.

"What won't you tell?" came a deep voice from behind. The screen door creaked as it closed behind his grandpa who clomped across the floor, sawed off covered in slime and his shirt stained green. He stopped next to Chloe, kissed her cheek and then reached past her for a cookie.

"Can I have one?" Joey asked hopefully and Dean took one from the pan, tossing it over without looking. Joey caught it expertly, grinning up at his grandparents. "Score!" he exclaimed.

Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes up at her husband who simply smiled back, proud that he'd passed on some old slang to his grandson. "No more after that, you'll spoil your appetite," she warned.

"Just trying to wash the taste of slime out of my mouth," Dean said through a mouthful of cookie crumbs.

"Pleasant," she murmured, reaching up to wipe his chin of the crumbs caught in his faint grey whiskers.

Joey watched from the floor as they talked quietly, leaning in close and laughing about whatever it was they were talking about. All he knew was that his grammy and grampy really loved each other. That's what his daddy always said. He told him that they fell in love hunting a bunch of big ugly monsters and his grampy never let grammy get away and go back to some sort of apple pie life. They lived on the road for a really long time until they had his daddy and then they settled down in the house they still lived in that his grampy told him was non-existent to the government and so they didn't have to pay nothing for it. Whenever people came around, grampy and his brother Sammy scared them off before they could get too close.

He tipped his head, wrinkling his nose as they got all lovey-dovey with each other. Grampy Dean was kissing grammy's neck and tickling her with his whiskers while she tried not to laugh and pushed his shoulder.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Grampy? Will you tell me about the slimy monster?"

"'Course I will, squirt," he replied, drawing away from Chloe. "Right after you take your bath."

"Aww man..." he whined, dragging his feet as he walked off to the bathroom.

"You're the one that played in mud," his grampy called after him.

"You're not so clean yourself," Chloe reminded. "Why don't you go clean up in our private shower?"

"Aw man!" grampy D mimicked, sighing as he walked off to the other room.

"Dinner will be ready in forty-five minutes, try to keep out of trouble."

"'Kay!" both he and Grampy D replied as they trudged off.

Even if his days with his grandparents weren't really like how it was when his other friends went to see theirs, Joey figured he got it better. They weren't normal and they didn't just knit or watch boring TV. His grammy and grampy were strange and happy and he loved coming to see them. After all, nobody else he knew chased down slimy green monsters with guns and came home to eat cookies. That was just a Winchester thing and Joey was proud to be a part of his family.


End file.
